


As soon as you get there

by 27kb



Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, first meetings are cool, tons of fluffly dogs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-02
Updated: 2015-07-02
Packaged: 2018-04-07 05:43:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4251585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/27kb/pseuds/27kb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The next thing he remembers was that it felt some <i>dream-like</i>,<br/>or some dumb comedy movie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	As soon as you get there

**Author's Note:**

> I need to write more fluffy makorin ;A;  
> thanks to Elyshia my cute kouhai for reading me first *sparkles*

Mako counted the leashes and the dogs, only to confirm there was one more. That one dog didn't have any collar or leash around its neck either

A stray? When he went on walks with them he almost always found strays nearby. Luckily, the pets Makoto take care of are really passive and calm, rather than looking for a fight with every animal they pass by.

The chestnut haired boy bent down, even knowing the seven dogs he was holding would start to wave their tails happily and bark near his ear.

The unknown dog looked back with curious honey eyes, bright fur, black like leather. It was a medium size one, no breed recognizable. Perhaps a part German Shepherd mix, given its elongated snout and pointy ears…

He raised his hand towards the dog and kept still, his hand midway. He knew he couldn't touch strays without their permission first and for meeting, he basically was offering his hand to smell it.

The dog moved its snout to that hand and sniffed for a few seconds. Then it raised its head and waved its tail. Thumbs up!

Finally he took his fingers to stroke the fur, getting all the other dogs to cry for attention too. The green eyed boy laughed and rose from the ground. “Ahh,” He sighed with a smile, ”You're demanding like that...”

The dogs stirred around as he freed them from their leashes, waiting impatiently for an order: leave them to run around the park.

The stray walked without shyness between all the other pets until it reached Leo- the dog of his neighbor. Leo was bigger, his blond short fur, tiny snout and floppy ears.

They greeted each other so spontaneously Makoto chuckled thinking it was like an instant crush. He soon noticed the stray was a male too.

The park was enormous and there almost weren't any people at all today, even if it was a sunny day.

Makoto straightened and put his fingers near his mouth before whistling loudly. He smiled when all the dogs started running randomly everywhere, concentrated on their own adventures. He sat on the bench while trying to look carefully around them. Anyway, the dogs weren't problematic at all.

The special guest today was running along with Leo, and only with him. It was kind of a funny bond for him. Makoto would keep their secret.

Maybe he got distracted for a moment during his watching, because he suddenly saw someone getting closer to their dogs. He didn't even see them coming.

One of the dogs started running toward them, the one with black fur and pointy ears, and it was quickly followed by the seven dogs Mako was in care of.

“Oh,” The chestnut haired boy got up and whistled. “Stop!”  
Late, because the pets had already someone trapped between a group of every size paws and waving tails, they weren't barking or growling at least... Nope, they were only attacking someone with their affection.

Makoto whistled once more and the dogs raised their ears, alert. He made a gesture with his hand wanting them to move, and they're all obeyed.

The next thing he remembers was that it felt some dream-like, or some dumb comedy movie.

There was a boy on the floor, trying to catch his breath after the attack.

His red hair wasn't too short, covering part of his face, and his ears. He was big, but not chunkier than Makoto. He wore a black shirt and old jeans. But still…

Mako offered his hand to help him to get up, and the redheaded didn't hesitate for a second before reaching for it. It seems he didn't acknowledge who was helping him until he raised his head, red eyes burning his skin, the feeling so suddenly he retreated their touch almost instantly.

“Um... thank you.” His cheeks got red, like he was trying to copy his hair color and for some reason , Makoto felt the heat growing in his face too. “They're all yours?” he asked, between rough breaths.

He blinked and looked the dogs around. “I'm just a keeper,” Smile, “ I couldn't have this many in my apartment even if I wanted...” he added, clearly not knowing why.  
He giggled nervously at the redhead's stare.

“I don't know why they attacked me,” He said with a sigh, after a moment.

The chestnut haired boy saw how most of them were nuzzling around the legs of the unknown person at this very moment. When he raised his eyes to his face again, the red eyes were looking back at him, but he faced away as soon as he noticed. Was he staring?

“Hmm.” The redhead said, clearing his throat. He traced with his eyes a line directly between them and so then Makoto noticed he didn't let go of his hand until now.

The face of the taller one got red. “A-Ah, I'm sorry.”

The other young man used the hand that was freed to scratch at his neck, but he didn't say anything. However, soon he shouted-

“Ah! You! You won't escape again!” The redhead growled looking at the medium size black dog between his legs.

Mako smiled. “Is he yours?” he asked dumbly.

The other one, sighed heavily, but his face got softer as soon he understood he wasn’t as mad as he tried to show. “Yeah, yeah. Sharkie always runs away.”

He blinked few times, curious looking at the pet. Who names their dog like that?

He tried really hard to hold on the laugh he wanted to give. “He was playing in the park with the boys,” he managed biting a smile.

“Oh. Well... At least he didn't bother anyone.”

Mako opened his mouth slightly. “Is he _problematic_?”

He snorted. “As much as a big puppy can be.” And he crouched down giving makoto enough time to notice he had a leash and collar all along on his other hand- He hooked Sharkie to it, who didn’t show any resistance whatsoever.

“He was playing with Leo.” Makoto said suddenly, even for himself, because he felt like he needed to keep talking as if he was someone he knew all along and not someone their dogs had just thrown to the floor.

The redhead arched a brow and Mako was quick to point out his neighbor's pet that waved his tail when he noticed the attention. “It seems they like each other a lot,” he concluded with a chuckle.

“You come everyday here?” The redhead asked suddenly, taking him aback.

“Only Tuesday and Thursday during lunch times.” He tilted his head slightly, unconsciously. “Why?”

He scratched as his cheek and looked at his dog. “Do we... know each other from somewhere else? I mean, we seen each other before?”

Then he felt that familiarity Mako did, too? He looked at his face, red strands near the bridge of his nose, his long eyelashes... He never saw someone like him before, for sure. But still the feel of knowing him was so easy.

“Hmm, no.” He opted to answer instead shaking his head along, sounding almost disappointed.

The other gave an acknowledging nod, but then said, “Rin.”

“Uh?”

“My name,” He smirked. “I am Rin.”

“...Oh! Yes, uh, I'm sorry,” He giggled, “Makoto.”

“Makoto,” he repeated almost instantly and smiled again, “I have to go now, but Sharkie will want to come back to play to the park again. Right?” The puppy barked back as excited, as he got what he meant.

“Oh, I see,” Makoto felt a wave of sadness washing him for a second he covered with a smile, “See you later, I guess?”

Rin nodded and then he hesitated with the leash on his hand for a moment. Then he turned around, and started walking.

Makoto didn’t move a single millimeter, watching the back of the other boy.

Though, Rin stopped in a second. Mako tilted his head, curiously watching how Rin searched for something on the pocket of his bag. It was a candy , that he gave to the puppy as soon he recognized it.

Mako smiled and decided to start moving away. “C'mon, it’s time to go home” He said lower than intended to the dogs around him that waved their tails.

A hand on his wrist stopped him for walking , though. “Hm?”

Rin face was closer than he expected when he turned around, and he felt a paper being placed on his own hand.

Rin smiled, showing his oddly pointy but white and pretty teeth to him before dashing away.  
He waved his hand. “See ya, Makoto!”

Mako turned around the paper and saw pretty calligraphy with numbers and “Text me when you're free”

The green eyed thought his action was too cool compared to the warmness on his cheeks when he did it, and that’s why he chuckled.

* * *

  
On the train back home, he wrote with hesitant fingers.

“I'm Makoto. Can I propose a date? ”

And he didn't notice it could have another meaning until the reply came.

“A date is it, then :)”

He couldn’t stop the little laugh bubbling out of him again.


End file.
